Creatures of Destruction
by thelittlecaligrapher
Summary: I wanted it all, everyone one of her destructive touches and chiming keens. Her lips were on mine like she was trying to suffocate me and my hands counted the knots of her spine as they traveled down her back.


I pulled at Alice's shirt, stripping her of humanity and she lunged, pinning me to the bed, finally letting the monster loose. Her teeth clamped down on my neck and I cried out, loving every aching second of it. My fingers threaded into her spiky hair and tightened painfully, giving back just as I took from her. A simple groan was all that she fed me but I took it like I was starved and buried my nails into the pale flesh of her back, scraping down unforgiving and railing at the noises she presented me with.

"Alice," I moaned, and she rolled her hips down hard on mine.

I whimpered back, loving the way her fingertips dug into the skin over my ribcage like she was trying to tear flesh from bone. I wanted it all, everyone one of her destructive touches and chiming keens. Her lips were on mine like she was trying to suffocate me and my hands counted the knots of her spine as they traveled down her back. Her hands hit the waistband of my jeans and a trail of chills followed her fiery touch as she trailed fingertips around to the button on my front. It popped and my fingers clamped down on her shoulders as she dropped to level with it. She jerked once at my zipper and tore my pants off with a growl that turned my stomach inside out.

Her storming eyes were black as my need and, falling into them, I knew she wasn't in control. Her instincts were leading her boldly onward and I couldn't find it in me to really care as her tongue ran up the inside of my thigh and her palm pressed down against the front of my soaked underwear.

Shivers rolled over me like waves of rain in this godforsaken town. Everything Alice was crashing over me deliciously and it was all I could do not to drown. I was falling into her devouring mouth in ways I had never trusted Edward to follow me into. Guilt tried to grip me at the thought but Alice chased it away with hard pressed kisses to each of my hips. Her eyes found mine and scorched away any lingering thoughts of her brother. She grinned, showing teeth, and, keeping eyes locked on mine, licked a hot trail up to my bellybutton. Her tongue flicked up when she reached it and all I could think of was how that was going to feel against my clit. My eyes clenched shut against the torrent of fire playing tag in my stomach.

"Bella," she purred, urging, with sharp nails and a tone of silk, for me to open them again. My eyelids fought me every bit as I forced them open and stared back at the gorgeous girl on top of me. "Where do you want me?" she asked softly, low voice running over me like hot coals and burning oil.

"Alice," I choked out and my throat closed up when a predatory smile claimed her lips. "Everywhere. Fuck, Alice, please. I just need you to touch me, baby."

She shot up to bite at my neck again and my eyes snapped closed again just as a loud, incoherent groan fell gracelessly from my bruised lips.

Her cold lips found my ear and her tongue slid home in it. My hips jumped at the intrusion, hands grasping at anything to keep me grounded as I searched for any friction I could find. I whimpered at the lack of comfort I received. Everything in me was screaming for her fingers to touch me, for a thigh to rub against, for anything so long as it started my release.

Her voice was slow in my ear, creeping languidly like she was getting some sick enjoyment out of making me beg for the abuse she was whispering into my skin. "You don't need me, Bella. You just want me to fuck you."

I whimpered, my hands clamping down roughly on her hips in a humiliatingly pathetic attempt to find purchase. She snarled, ripping my hands away from her and pinning my wrists above my bed. At this point, I considered, it truly did feel like need. I was out of my mind with lust, finding it nearly impossible to think of anything other than Alice fucking me, kissing me, biting me, licking me. Alice doing anything to me that her heart desired.

"Please," I begged, feeling tears pool in my eyes and my hips rolled again reflexively.

"Where do you want me?" she asked again, popping each word out teasing and slow. Her breath in my ear burned me into oblivion and I still couldn't escape the desperate need running slickly down my thighs.

"Inside me," I panted, eyelids screwed shut so hard that I was seeing twinkling lights behind them.

"Don't move."

A whimper slid between my gritted teeth as I felt her body lift from mine.

"Alice?" I choked, worry lying heavy on my chest.

"I said don't move," she said harshly beside me before I heard her step away.

The door creaked softly and a thin thought ran though my head that I was glad that Charlie wasn't home before it was run out from rushing thoughts of where the hell Alice had slipped off to. I stayed as still as I could manage but I couldn't help my thighs pressing together weakly. The floorboard keening outside my room called me to still further.

I felt Alice's quick breath against my face before her softened voice threaded through the heavy thoughts of fucking. "Keep your eyes closed," she requested in a tone that had me wondering where the dominating Alice had gone to before something liquid and hot dripped onto the flat plane of my stomach and I gasped in surprise.

"Fuck," I cried, burying my face into the side of the pillow. The heat subsided quickly and a chiming giggle wormed its way into my head and made me feel faint.

The bed dipped in beside one of my thighs and then on the other side of it before she settled wetly onto my flushed skin and it dawned on me that somewhere along the way she had finished stripping. I heard her release a shaky breath and she dipped and rolled against the thigh between her legs and I felt like crying from how much I wished our positions were reversed. Another line of heat dribbled down onto me, this time starting at the divot in my collarbones and racing a quick path all the way down to my bellybutton. I only allowed myself a shiver, soaking in the feeling of what had I finally realized — from the vanilla scent permeating the air — was wax.

Over me Alice breathed a desperate sigh of "Fuck," before allowing herself one last jerk and then stilling. I could feel the wet line riding up my thigh from her dripping lips. Cautiously, I cracked my eyes, wanting so badly just to see her. Her own eyes drifted open, knowing I'd be looking back, and I was struck with how incredibly soft they were in that moment. She kept them locked on mine as she blew out the candle and let the leftover wax fall onto my abused stomach. The candle fell to the floor, already forgotten, and she fixed me with a searing look that sent tremors down my flimsy spine.

"You're going to come so hard," she whispered, her voice pitched low enough to churn my stomach. It sounded sweet falling from her lips, like it wasn't something deliciously dirty settling over my skin. My stomach clenched. Somehow I knew it wasn't a hopeful promise but a statement she knew to be true.


End file.
